


Dancing under the stars

by Katgotyourtongue



Series: Deserving happiness - GinHiji Omegaverse [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But also, Canon Compliant, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, GinHiji - Freeform, GinHiji omegaverse, Gintoki romances a sad Hijikata to cheer him up, Heartwarming, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Post-Canon, Romance, Sadaharu is an important part of the Yorozuya family, They tease each other (as usual), alpha Gintoki, and GinHiji acting like an old married couple in their 80s when they're really only in their 30s, and make each other so happy, domestic feels, it's really just a whole lot of cheesy romance, omega Hijikata, they really love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katgotyourtongue/pseuds/Katgotyourtongue
Summary: Toushirou, having had to undergo a massive change in routine, has been feeling stressed, tired and unhappy. Gintoki takes it upon himself to romance his mate and put a smile on his face again.After all, who said mated couples couldn’t be silly and have a little fun?--------Part of the GinHiji Omegaverse series but can be read as a standalone.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Series: Deserving happiness - GinHiji Omegaverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880593
Comments: 19
Kudos: 101





	Dancing under the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So I kinda disappeared for a bit because I’ve been really busy with end of year work and Christmas prep etcetc...and I haven’t had time to update my ongoing fics.
> 
> I’m just waiting for work to wind down and that’s when I’ll be working on Roses & Curses and the Neko fic! I actually have more chapters for the fics written up already, but there are edits and changes I want to make, so it will take a bit longer. The next update for those should go up around the end of the year or early next month. :D
> 
> I also haven’t been reading much GinHiji at all tbh, because for some reason when I want to write it, I can hardly ever read works of that pairing until I’ve posted what I want to sigh. But I didn't realise just how much I missed GH until yesterday, so I’m looking forward to catching up on all that delicious missed GH content heh.
> 
> That being said, I saw [this absolutely wonderful perfect piece of art](https://twitter.com/mayunoya0009/status/1338420222844256256?s=20) on twitter yesterday and I was incredibly inspired to write something. My heart just melted and filled with warmth at how happy and precious they look here, and I just couldn’t get it out of my head until I wrote it out.
> 
> So here’s a short, bonus quick fic I wrote last night. It’s part of my [Deserving Happiness](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880593) GH omegaverse series, but can be read as a standalone. 
> 
> Enough rambling, I hope you enjoy! <3

Toushirou was annoyed. 

The omega was pregnant and bored and tired of feeling sick all the time. Not to mention the ridiculous craving he had for sweet things and his inability to eat his beloved mayonnaise because it made him feel like throwing up. 

Sacrilege.

He sighed. He missed his usual routine. Ever since he had to stop heavy physical activity, he found himself waking up early only to have nothing to do. Even paperwork from the Shinsengumi wasn’t enough for him. Every time he tried to step into the barracks, his men either chased him away or ratted him out to Kondo.

Fucking alphas treating him like glass. It was seppuku for all of them once he got reinstated.

He subconsciously rubbed his hand over his still flat belly, lost in thought. He was only barely past three months pregnant. 

How was he going to get through this? If he wasn’t even in the fourth month, how was he going to last all nine? Why did all the omegas in commercials glow and look like angels that decided to grace Earth with their presence when he felt like trash on the street? 

He curled up further into the sofa and cuddled Gintoki’s pillow closer, taking in the comforting scent as he shoved another large helping of strawberry shortcake into his mouth. 

All this sugar without much exercise and he was just going to get fat and his mate was going to find him unattractive and not want him anymore and-

Was that why Gintoki kept rejecting his advances recently? 

Toushirou felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes as he continued to angrily shovel cake in his mouth. Maybe he wasn’t cut out for this after all. 

“Arf!” 

A large fluffy white head appeared in front of him, staring at him curiously. 

Toushirou reached out to pat his head once and pulled away to ask, “What is it, Sadaharu? Are you hungry?”

Sadaharu seemed to watch him carefully, before deciding to make himself comfortable on the floor next to Toushirou, placing his head on the omega’s lap. The inugami looked up at him with large puppy eyes and let out a soft whine, nudging Toushirou’s hand to prompt him to continue petting him. 

Without meaning to, the omega resumed stroking his hands through the soft, thick white fur, smiling softly as he thought about how the inugami’s fur reminded him of his husband’s own fluffy hair. Sadaharu leaned into his hand and nuzzled Toushirou’s thigh. 

“You giant brat. You learnt to be cute from that idiot alpha of ours, didn’t you?” 

Sadaharu licked his palm and let out a soft bark.

Toushirou relaxed into the sofa, half eaten cake left on the table as he drifted off to sleep, comforted by the inu’s warmth on his lap. He remained unaware as the door slid open and a weight settled next to him. 

Gintoki sighed as he pulled his sleeping omega close, wiping remnants of tears caught on dark eyelashes. He knew the pregnancy had been tough on Toushirou. The omega was so used to his rigid schedule, constantly running around all day that the drastic change in lifestyle was taking a toll on him. Add cigarette and mayonnaise deprivation to mix and he had a very upset mate. 

He huffed out a laugh, careful not to jostle his sleeping husband. Of course Sakata Gintoki, self-proclaimed grand master of slackers, had to fall in love with a workaholic.

Well, he had plans to cheer his omega up today. But first, he needed to bring Toushirou to an actual bed.

Gintoki heard a soft warning growl as he started to lift the other man and raised his eyebrows at the inugami glaring at him.

Sadaharu had gotten increasingly protective over Toushirou ever since the omega moved further along in his pregnancy. Was it a dog thing? He hoped it was just a guardian dog thing. Gintoki did not need random dogs growling at him every time he went out with Toushirou. Kami knows he would instinctively growl back at a bunch of innocent dogs and his mate would never let him live that down. 

“Oi, relax. I’m just bringing him to bed.”

Sadaharu stared at him before backing away, letting out a soft, “Arf!” of approval.

“Tsk. Like I need your approval. Have you forgotten who feeds you? Huh?!”

The dog lifted his paw and pointed it towards the omega. 

Well.

Considering who paid for most of their food, Gintoki couldn’t deny that the dog was wrong. 

He quietly huffed, “I get no respect around here.”

Sadaharu wagged his tail, happily agreeing with the alpha. 

“At least pretend to disagree!”

“Mm…” Gintoki turned back to Toushirou when he heard him shuffle on the sofa. 

The omega blinked his eyes open slowly and placed a hand on his belly, “Gin…?” 

Gintoki shifted to sit back on the sofa. “Sorry, were we too loud?”

“No. Missed you,” Toushirou said as he climbed onto the alpha’s lap and made himself comfortable. Gintoki wrapped his arms around Toushirou’s waist, keeping him stable. 

“Shall we go to bed? You can nap until dinner.”

“Mm. Carry me.” 

“Demanding aren’t you?” 

Toushirou pulled away and Gintoki smiled at the sight of deep blue eyes glaring at him without any heat. 

“I’m carrying your child, aren’t I? All of this is your fault.” 

Gintoki chuckled and ran one of his hands up and down Toushirou’s back soothingly, feeling his pride swell his omega melted at his touch and fell back to sleep. 

He stood up, carefully wrapping Toushirou’s legs around him as he walked them to the bedroom and laid the omega down, placing a soft kiss on his lips before he left. 

Right, now time to get to work.

* * *

Toushirou shifted, slowly opening his eyes. He turned to look at the clock.

7.30pm. 

Huh. Did he really nap for five hours? He didn’t think he was _that_ tired. He had done nothing all day after all. 

The omega lifted his head and sniffed, trying to catch his alpha’s scent. But instead of the scent of strawberries and rain, he was hit with the scent of grilled meat and boiling soup.

He stepped out of the room, following the enticing smell, only to see his husband fighting with Sadaharu over a piece of grilled meat.

“-Oi! I said I’ll grill one for you. Only ONE!”

The next thing he noticed was that the room had transformed. The lights in the room were dimmed, and warm fairy lights were strung around, twinkling like stars in the night sky. On the table was a delicious hotpot and grill with a variety of expensive cuts of meat and vegetables. A single rose and candle was placed at the side of the table.

Gintoki smiled at him. “Hungry?” 

Toushirou walked toward his mate and asked, “What’s the occasion?” 

“I’m courting you.” 

Toushirou raised an eyebrow, “You know you’ve already knocked me up, right?”

The alpha walked over to Toushirou and placed a hand over the small of his back, guiding him to his seat.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t spoil you once in a while.” 

Toushirou felt a smile tug at the edge of his lips and rested his head on his palm as he looked at Gintoki taking his seat. 

The alpha picked up a piece of grilled beef and held it out to his mate. 

Sakata-Hijikata Toushirou was more than capable of feeding himself, but he couldn’t help but feel his heart flutter at his mate feeding him the first piece of meat from the grill when he was usually the first to stuff his face full. 

“Arf!” 

Toushirou looked over at Sadaharu enjoying his piece of meat.

Well. The _second_ piece of meat. 

Nonetheless, he accepted the beef offered by his mate, accidentally letting out a soft moan of appreciation as the flavours exploded and the meat melted in his mouth. 

He looked back to his mate, only to stop when he saw Gintoki’s eyes glazed over.

Toushirou smirked as he dived for the next piece of meat, thinking that maybe he wasn’t so undesirable after all. 

* * *

Toushirou leaned back, stomach full and sated from the delicious dinner. He absently rubbed his belly.

“Courting huh? Remember the day you sent me on a wild goose chase around Kabukicho just to tell me you wanted to court me at the end of it? I almost smacked the shit out of you.” 

Gintoki winced. “Shouldn’t have trusted Kagura and that sadist of yours. They told me the mystery and anticipation made it more romantic.”

“Romance, my ass,” Toushirou replied. Then he softened, “But that dance saved you from being kicked into tomorrow.”

A gentle smile snuck its way onto Toushirou’s lips as he recalled Gintoki literally sweeping him off his feet as they danced under the stars that night. The night the omega listened to his heart and agreed to be courted by the wonderful alpha. 

Toushirou was happily lost in memories when he heard the chair screech. He looked up at Gintoki who was standing in front of him.

As Toushirou looked at his mate in question, Gintoki dipped in a bow. He reached his hand out towards his mate, looked him in the eyes and said, “Oogushi-kun, will you do me the honour of this dance?”

“Tsk. Who’s Oogushi-kun? And there’s no music.”

“Since when did we need music to enjoy ourselves? It’s only us here,” he winked.

Toushirou rolled his eyes, smiling as he accepted his husband’s hand. Gintoki pulled him up, steadying the omega before turning around.

Toushirou raised an eyebrow, “What are you doing?”

The alpha turned back around, a red rose in his hand as he said, “Re-enacting our first date.”

Then he placed the stem in his mouth, tugged his omega close and started to lead the dance.

“What-?”

“Our first date. Remember? We had our first dance and all. Don’t tell me you forgot.”

“But you didn’t have a rose that day?”

Gintoki stepped to the left, listening to the music in his head. Toushirou followed effortlessly. 

Always in sync. 

“Yes. We had handcuffs too. Always knew you were a wild one.”

Oh.

OH.

“That was NOT a date you idiot! In what world is getting handcuffed together by that sadist something you do on a date?!”

Gintoki raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“N-not. That’s not what I meant,” Toushirou mumbled, blushing wildly.

Gintoki pushed Toushirou away from him and pulled him back into a twirl, catching him firmly by the waist as he leaned in close. 

“Remind me to thank Souichiro-kun for locking us together.”

Gintoki captured his lips in a short, soft kiss. The alpha preened at the content sigh and the soft blush that decorated the omega’s face as he pulled away.

“How long are you going to keep calling him that?”

They continued to move around the room, feet in sync to the music playing in their heads.

“Ugh. Until Kagura breaks up with him.”

“Gintoki.”

Gintoki pouted, “Yes yes. I know she’s all grown up now. She should just stay away from alphas honestly. Alphas are cheesy and gross.”

Toushirou paused his step and playfully pinched his alpha’s nose.

“Does that mean I should stay away from you too?”

Gintoki smirked, and Toushirou could see the exact moment his expression turned sly as the alpha growled, “Yes.”

Toushirou’s eyes widened as he was suddenly pulled even closer and dipped backwards, Gintoki’s strong arms supporting his weight by the waist and shoulders. The omega felt his face heat up as his husband’s cheeky face came close to his.

They had been together for so many years yet the alpha still was still as charming as he was years ago.

Maybe alphas really were tricky bastards. Tricky attractive bastards who turned their partners into a puddle of slick with just one look. Toushirou found himself smiling at the thought of such a handsome and kind alpha being all _his_.

Instead of lifting him back up, Gintoki’s arm that was around his waist moved further down to his thighs, and Toushirou yelped as he was lifted off the ground, his arms instantly curling around the alpha’s neck for stability.

“Oi!”

Gintoki started to belt out the lyrics of the cheesy song they were dancing to as he twirled around with his mate in his arms and carried him across the room. 

Toushirou felt his face burn in embarrassment even though the only other being witness to this cheesy moment was Sadaharu.

The omega’s stoic facade cracked and he broke into soft giggles at the alpha’s embarrassing display as he said, “Oh my god, stop!”

Gintoki looked down at his mate in his arms, “Weren’t you begging me to carry you earlier?”

“I didn’t ask to be subject to this terrible noise!”

Toushirou tried to school his face to appear serious, but his face betrayed him as it kept cracking up into a smile. 

The alpha continued his awful singing and twirled one more time before settling on the sofa with his omega in his lap. Gintoki held Toushirou close as he belted out his final lyrics and puckered his lips up comically, leaning towards his giggling mate.

Toushirou looked at his alpha puckering his lips up as though he was getting ready to inhale the omega’s entire face and burst out laughing, one leg lifting up high in the air as he was rocked back further the closer Gintoki leaned. He laughed and pushed at his mate, “Noo! You’re right. Alphas are gross! Get away from me!”

“Too late. You mated with me already. Sealed for life.” Gintoki started moving his lips like a fish and moved even closer as Toushirou _squealed_ in laughter and closed his eyes, fully resigned to his mate slobbering all over him.

“Arf!”

Everything stilled when Sadaharu barked excitedly, eyes twinkling with joy.

Confused at Gintoki’s sudden silence, Toushirou opened his eyes. 

Gintoki was gazing at him, with complete and utter fondness. There was no mistaking the emotion his eyes held.

Pure, unadulterated love.

“Gintoki?”

The man silently lifted Toushirou back up and settled him on his lap. He leaned in until their foreheads touched.

“You finally laughed.”

Toushirou felt tears spring up to his eyes, silently cursing how his hormones made him react so easily.

His alpha knew.

He smacked himself internally after the thought. Of course Gintoki knew. His mate always knew. They could read each other like a book. Why was this even a surprise anymore?

Gintoki continued, “You’re amazing you know that? Everything you’ve done for me.”

He slid a hand over Toushirou’s belly, rubbing over it gently. They sat there, inhaling each other’s scents.

“Everything you’ve given me.”

Gintoki placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

“Beautiful.”

“Even after I puke?”

Gintoki smiled, “Even after you puke and cling to me crying.”

“I don’t cling.”

“Sure you don’t.”

Toushirou silently nuzzled further into Gintoki’s neck.

Gintoki continued, “How can I make it better?”

The omega sighed and looked at his mate. 

“You already did.”

“Hm?”

“I just-I don’t feel like myself anymore. It felt like everything and everyone was treating me differently. I don’t feel attractive and I’m tired all the time. Also, you-“

He paused and looked away, heat rising to his face.

“Toushirou? Please, tell me what I did wrong.”

Toushirou shook his head. “It’s not…what you did…but what you didn’t do…”

“Huh?” The alpha was baffled.

Toushirou felt his face heat up. Now that he had to say it, it felt like he had been overthinking way too much.

Bloody hormones.

“Um. You didn’t-you weren’t interested.”

“In what?”

“…sex…”

“What?!”

“Shut up. It’s stupid I know.”

“No no no. Why would you ever think I’m not interested in sex with _you_?”

“It has been months you idiot. The doctor already said it’s safe. You could never keep your hands off me for more than two days before but you just ignored me every time I tried to-to do something. I thought you just got tired of some haggard looking mate who just pukes all the time, demands for food and eats all your cake,” he ranted defensively, shrinking into himself the more he spoke.

It just sounded so embarrassing when he said it out loud.

Gintoki looked shocked, “You looked so tired I didn’t want to stress you out just for my needs.”

“What do you mean your needs? I have needs too,” Toushirou huffed. “You think I don’t know you were getting off in the toilet…” he mumbled.

Then he smirked as he saw his alpha’s face turn red.

“Y-you know about that?”

Toushirou rolled his eyes. “Doesn’t take a rocket scientist to figure it out.”

“…Then have you…”

Now it was Toushirou’s turn to blush.

“Of course I have! My mate didn’t want to give me his dick so I had to satisfy myself.”

Gintoki whined at the thought of his omega getting off without him and tightened his grip on Toushirou’s waist.

“Stop whining, you moron. It’s your own fault.”

Gintoki buried his face into Toushirou’s hair.

“I’m sorry,” the alpha mumbled.

Toushirou sighed. “No, it’s not just about the sex. I just...haven’t felt like myself for a while. And I’ve been so tired and these hormones keep messing up my feelings.”

He took a breath, gazed into concerned red eyes and continued, “I needed to feel like myself again. Tonight, you reminded me that I’m still…me. I’m still the person who got handcuffed to you, the person who danced with you, the person who you fell in love with.”

Toushirou pecked a kiss on his mate’s lips and smiled.

“So thank you.”

Gintoki hugged him tight.

Toushirou felt a warm and fluffy weight wrap around him, signalling that Sadaharu had decided to invite himself to their family hug.

Toushirou’s heart swelled with love. He knew that the next months were going to get even harder. His body was going to change drastically, and his emotions were going to swing like a pendulum.

But Toushirou knew that Gintoki would be there, walking every step of the way with him.

He would be okay.

His hand slid down to his belly as he smiled fondly at Gintoki and Sadaharu, two lumps of white hair clinging to him.

They would all be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love domestic GinHiji acting like they’re an 80 year old married couple when they’re only in their 30s.
> 
> I also want to eat hotpot and grilled food right now lol.
> 
> Wanted to clarify that Hijikata was just...not feeling himself. It’s not that he was seriously upset about not being able to do what he usually does, and he is very aware that Gintoki loves him.
> 
> But the combination of hormones, change in lifestyle and overall just feeling...off gave room to some negative thoughts. It’s pretty human to have your thoughts spiral when you’re already feeling low, so I added a little bit of this here. Side note, I know nothing about being pregnant so I apologise for any inaccuracies haha. I read that it’s common to feel fatigue during the first (and third) trimester so that’s what I went for.
> 
> I also strongly believe that no matter how long a couple has been together, sometimes a little extra romancing is really just the sweetest thing a person can do for their partner. Call me cheesy but things like these just make me smile so much.
> 
> Toshi just needed to be romanced by his mate and reminded that he’s still the same person who Gintoki fell in love with. You can be sure that Toshi will return the effort by romancing his alpha to bits in the future. <3
> 
> Finally, I realised that I have committed the terrible, horrible, vile mistake of leaving Sadaharu out of the family unit in my fics. Like hello?? How can I write a somewhat canon/canon divergent fic with Yorozuya family without my giant bby inugami?! So this time, Sadaharu gets the love he rightfully deserves. I called him my baby-haru every single time his giant, cute, fluffy self appeared on screen and I’m so mad at myself for not writing him in much earlier. I promise to rectify that in the future.
> 
> Let’s just imagine that he was in space with Kagura and Umibozu in the past two fics. :)
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading my rambling. It’s been a while haha. As always, thank you so much for giving my fic a chance and I’d love to hear your thoughts! <3


End file.
